


We'll always have Paris

by Andzia267



Series: Cherik in Paris/Genosha [1]
Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie), Romance, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019), X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie) Spoilers, that last scene you know which
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Erik kept something else in his left hand.





	We'll always have Paris

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Zawsze będziemy mieli Paryż](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144678) by [Andzia267](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267)



> I've watched it today it's 4 am now and I just wrote it because THAT WAS AKAKKSOWOWOWKSMS  
> Also it's a lame excuse for a translation, more of an exercise idk

Charles waited for his order, when he heard a familiar curve of a mind. He would recognize it everywhere.  
Erik sat with him, holding a chess board in his hand.  
He told him to pick a hand, but he won't. Instead, he hit Erik's lips with his hand and smiled, as if they were still in a dingy hotel in sixty second. Erik's smile tickled his fingers, so he backed out. He fluttered his eyelashes and laughed, just as if he was the same thirty year old.  
He had no time to waste, so he got up from his chair and kneelled over their table to kiss Charles.  
His stumble pinched pleasantly. Smiling got harder to stop.  
Just as if all those years of pain stopped to matter.  
Because they did.  
Years ago Logan has told him it was possible. That he could start again with him. But he has thought it a lie, until now.  
But having hope was the most importaint thing.  
Erik broke their kiss, and sat finally, his fists were still formed. He lifted them again and smilled enderalingly. Both of them weren't careful in the sixties, were really fond of the fact that they could kiss in public now.  
Charles tried again and decited to pick his left hand.  
Erik opened it. He saw a ring with something on it.  
It flew right to his hand. He watched it closely and realized.  
"A point between rage and serenity?"  
"I've made it using a piece of my helmet. You showed me a way Charles. Now I want to reciprocate. Stay with me."  
"Erik", he laughed "We can't get married, you know that."  
"Like I said, I formed my own society. Live with me on Genosha."  
"Yes, I think that this time, we do want the same thing."


End file.
